The other Haruno
by Sakura Todd
Summary: Sakura pass the chunin exam.Somebody is willing to kill her if she get in his way. No not Orochimaru. Later GaaraSakura
1. Chapter 1

**The other Haruno **

**Who win the their rounds and who will fight who-**

**Sasuke vs. Gaara**

**Kankuro vs. Shino**

**Sakura vs. Dosu**

**Temari vs. Shikamaru**

**Neji vs. Naruto**

Sakura was not happy she was fight a sound ninja but she knows she had to do it. Before she went home she had to go get some flowers. She walk pass her house. She what to a grave. She put the flowers down and walks a way without a word. Not knowing she was being which.

About five feet from the grave Sakura was at. A man stood in the darkness. " He is being train by Jiraiya." Other man said. " Good. Orochimaru go after your brother.Itachi" " I know. Sir what if she see what we are to?" " If you are about Sakura then kill her." " But she your sister!" Itachi yell walk closer to the man. " Like you have room to talk. Do what I say or I will kill you." He said turn to Itachi." Yes Sir." After that they both walk away from each other._ " What is wrong with that man?" Itachi said to himself_

I need a good name for Sakura's brother so help me. Till me how you like. Sorry for all the ting did wrong but hopefully you like it.


	2. Here we go

**The other Haruno**

Kisame was waiting for Itachi. " There your are. So what did he say?" " Kill her if she get in the way." "Ok. Let go." They had to get Gaara. But Itachi was thinking of something else. The name of man that Itachi was Jouten Haruno. Jouten was Itachi Teammate when they were **Chunin. **Jouten help Itachi with many things even when Itachi kill his clan. _Flashback _ _Itachi was run from_** _ANBU. Then saw four ANBU right in front of him. He could take them one-on-one but four on one he did not know . Then one of th ANBU turn on the others and kill them. " Itachi." He siad. Itachi stop. ANBU took of he's mask it was Jouten. " Let me go with you." Jouten said "OK"_** **End of Flashback**

" **There he is." **Kisame Said. Gaara was sat on a rooftop. He had just killed Dosu. Gaara had seen them coming. "Who are you?" Gaara ask. Kisame or Itachi did not say a word just ran right to him. Gaara sand stops Kisame but not Itachi. Itachi pass throw the sand easily and he kick Gaara in the head. Gaara get knock out and his sand stop. Itachi was about to pick him then Kunai hit his hand. 

He look on the next roof next to them there was Sakura. Her Eyes turn white. Itachi knew why. When that happen to a Haruno they did not have to do handsign and many other thing. Itachi took the Kunai out of his hand then throw it at Sakura. He misses her then. Sakura run where Itachi or Kisame could not see her and ran for Gaara. She Pick up Gaara. Itachi what to kick her but she grab his foot and kick him. Ran away before Kisame saw her. " Itachi are you ok?" "Yea" 

Thank you for the names. Kind lame I think but what do you think****


	3. Chapter 3

The other Haruno Someone who knows how I feel. 

**Gaara POV **

Ouch. So this is pain. Why am I on a bed? Where am I? 

" Its ok." A pink girl just said. She is wrapping my arm." Does it hurt?" " I think so." " I see. You never got hurt before." She smiles at me sweetly nobody did that to me before. "…." " My name isSakura. Your name is Gaara right." "Yes. You wrong I have mean hurt before." " In your heart. Right?" "How did you know that?" " I can read people mind." " Oh" She got up. " Will I think I should till your brother and sister where you are." " They do not care about me." I look at Sakura. " I know how that feels."

**End of POV**

**With ****Itachi and Jouten**

" How did this happen?" Jouten yelled. " I am sorry sir. But…" " No but. I what Gaara and Sakura dead!" Itachi look at Jouten in shock. " Do you have to be so cruel?" " Yes." Jouten walk away. " Itachi get over your little crush on Sakura or you will die with her." Itachi stand there. _ How can same one be so cold?_ With Sakura 

Gaara what home. She walks to her desk and took out a picture. They're where three people in the picture. A little girl in the middle with pink hair that was Sakura at ages three. On here right was a boy around age 13 and he had brown hair he was Jouten.

On the left side was another boy he was the age 19 he had red hair. The 19 old was Sakura oldest and kindness. His name was Takeshi. Takeshi was fun to hang with and help who he could but had a dark past. Jouten love to kill people. He talks about all the time. He dreams about and even reads. But there was person he not pound who he killed.

Flashback

" Jouten like what you did!" "How?" Jouten look there was brother body on the floor bleed. He had just killed his bother for no reason. " How could you Jouten?" Sakura said, "I do not know."

End of flash back and this part of the story

I know bad spelling and grammar so do not say:(

Tell me if you like or not. OK. :)


	4. the past

**The other Haruno**

First I have to say thank you so much for the great comments. The other then is this chapter takes place 11 years early. So

Sakura is 1years old

Jouten is 11 year old

Takeshi is 15 year old

Oh one more thing the live in the village hidden in the waterfall.

Ok done with that on with the story

The past

" Takeshi." Said a white hear women said. " Yes Grandmother?" " Till your mother that I will not be there for her birthday." " Ok" Takeshi walk to his house. He had just came back from a mission. There was a baby crying. " Mother?" He was walking around the house." Do not bother she take those pills." Jouten came in the Takeshi was. Jouten was carrying Sakura. " She said she would stop taking them!" Takeshi looked at Jouten. " Oh please. Did you real think she would stop?" " No. Let me hold Sakura." Jouten hand over Sakura to Takeshi. "Grandmother said she could not came tonight for mother's birthday." Jouten look at Takeshi. "I can not believe this! Mother cannot even wake up because she took so many pills. Father hates all of us and cheating on mother. The other part of our clan what to see us die!" Jouten take a minute to breath. Takeshi looked at Sakura. She was smiling. Takeshi hugged her." I know are life is not the greatest but that will change that." " How?" " I do not know." Jouten walk out the room.

The next chapter will be the same with the ages and place like this on. You know what I hope you to do. Oh I need girls name now. Will you help me?


	5. Chapter 5

**The other Haruno **

Sakura is 1 years old

Jouten is 11 year old

Takeshi is 15 year old

Thought to him or her self _Read mind_

" **Its Gaara"**

Sakura and Jouten where sleeping. Takeshi wake up Jouten. " Let's go." Takeshi said to Jouten while pick up Sakura." What happen?" " Nothing you have to worry about." **I will just read your mind.**

" _Do not even think about" " Fine"_ Some one knock on the door Jouten want to answer " Do not a answer it!" Takeshi yelled.

" Takeshi we know you are in there!" A men voice yelled.

" Take Sakura a run to the village hidden in the leafs. I will meet you there."

Done with the past for now.

Sakura wakeup. Someone was knocking on her door.

" Whose there?" Sakura ask before answer. No one answer.

" Hello?" " Its Gaara."

I am so sorry for this take be long to write the chapter. Thank you so much for the great comment keep them coming.

Love

Goofbuggy

Ps. Two more chapters then this story is over. Sadness


	6. note

Note

Note

I am sorry but I have writes block on this story. I am hoping in two month the story will be done. Thank you for the comment. If you have idea for this story tell me


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: Two freaking years of writers block on this story . Still have no clue what going to happen but I am going to try. Here we go. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Sakura opened the door. " Gaara what are you doing here?" " I just needed to talk to you." Gaara said walking into Sakura's house . " What's wrong?" Sakura asked . " I do not know. It's you make me feel something." Gaara said sitting down. " What do you mean?" " I mean I want to kill you but after words I think I would be sad." Sakura was unsure what to say. She did not have to say something. **

**" How sweet he has a crush on you." A voice said behide Sakura. . Gaara and Sakura looked.**

**" Jouten." Sakura said. " Long time no see little sis."**

**Gaara could feel this was not an happy get togther. His sand wrap around him and Sakura took them out of the house.**

**When they were to safey. The sand unwrap around the two.**

**" Who was that ?"**

**" Jouten one of my brothers."**

**" You did not seem happy to see him."**

**" He killed our older brother, Takeshi."**

**" Why?"**

**" He said Takeshi started the fight but I do not beleive that."**

**" Why do you not believe that?"**

**" Takeshi was kind , sweet and would only fight to keep the ones he loved safe. Jouten love to fight no meant what." **

**" Sakura you can sleep in my house to night." Sakura fellow Gaara.**

**End it there. I well not wait two more years for the next chapter . **


	8. Chapter 8

The other Haruno

Gaara knew Sakura was not as weak as every one thought she was but he had to keep her safe. He was going to take her to his village but he first had to take care of her brother. He waited for Sakura to sleep. He drag her so she was in a deep sleep. Temari was still up Gaara

" Watch over her." Gaara said and then he was gone.

Flashback

Jouten had just killed his teammate. She did not do anything. He just wanted to see her life leave her body that was all.

" Jouten! Tell me you did not kill that girl?" Takeshi said when Jouten got home. " What if I did?" Takeshi looked at his brother. The next thing Jouten remember was his brother's body and Sakura was screaming.

End of Flashback.

Jouten looked over the lake then he looked down to see sand moving.

" You well keep her safe." Jouten said. He knew he was going to died when he saw Sakura with Gaara. " Yes." Gaara said.

" I did love her and Takeshi. I really did." Those where his last words.

Sakura woke up to Gaara watch her sleep. He put his hand and on her head.

" You ok?" Sakura nodded. " I well go with you." She fell make to sleep.

End

It only took three years but it his done. Thank you all for the review. 3


End file.
